make_the_byakugan_relevant_againfandomcom-20200214-history
Bama Sarutobi
Bama Sarutobi is a young Chunin of the Hidden Stone. During the 3rd phase of the Shinobi Clash, Bama was feared among many young ninjas as the "Genin Hunter", who routinely hunted down helpless kids with his unparalleled abilities. Appearance Bama hides his appearance by wearing the standard Hidden Stone vest, over a worn-down beige hoodie which he wears over his head, along with a dirty, white porcelain mask, usually used by ANBU members. Personality Having been constantly sent to assassinate kids like him and having experienced the Shinobi Clash his entire life, Bama has an eerie, warped perspective of the world, that only he and a few others, like Haruki, seem to understand. Never learning how to socialize, due to always being alone, Bama prefers to communicate to his superiors via messages instead of speaking, only doing so when forced. While matured from all of his hardships, he still holds on to his old childhood belief that people can instantly understand one another through thoughts alone, which is why he always assumed that Haruki knew of his "connection" strange fondness for her, despite having never even talking to her for years until the Rokubi Incident. Abilities As the infamous "Genin Hunter" at the age of 11, Bama is an "absolute genius, having become a chunin at age 8, and mastering his clan's Dragon Sage Mode within a year. With an estimated of hundreds of kills under his name, the Genin Hunter is something to truly fear. Physical Prowess The level of Bama's physical power is often compared to that of a jonin, able to travel for several months without rest and completing his missions with success most of the time. Bama is fast enough to be able to finish off multiple opponents in taijutsu at the same time, and can near-instantly cast jutsu with fast one-handed seals. Thanks to the use of Dragon Sage Mode and the Sharingan, Bama's physical prowess only becomes even more stronger Ninjutsu Thanks to the Sarutobi's affinity for strong Fire release techniques, Bama has many powerful fire jutsus, such as his signature Fire Style: Dragon Fire Bombs, and his clan's iconic Fire Style: Ash Pile Burning jutsu. Bama apparently can also use Earth and Water styles, having used Earth Style: Boulder Fist. Dragon Sage Affinity As a member of the Sarutobi Clan, Bama has access to easily unlock Dragon Sage Mode and summon dragons, which he perfected with a year of practice. Bama can enter Dragon Sage Mode to greatly increase his physical capabilities and could fight head-on against multiple jonin-level fighters. Bama can also summon dragons, which is his most common form of transportation, able to easily fly through mountains, onto unsuspecting genin on a mission. Ketsuryugan Bama implanted a Ketsuryugan on his left eye after assassinating a member of the Chinoike clan and was granted surgery by the Hidden Stone to replace his weakening left eye for the doujutsu. While the foreign kekkei genkai reduces Bama's chakra and stamina levels, Bama is able to activate and deactivate it. When active, Bama can use the Ketsuryugan to place powerful genjutsu on targets, and can especially notice blood within his vision. As overuse can result in loss of chakra and possible blood poisoning, Bama prefers to only use the Ketsuryugan for moments at a time and still has much to learn about its full capabilities. Taijutsu Bama has refined his taijutsu thanks to years of constant fighting and studying of other techniques. Bama could swiftly kill his targets with a series of lethal pressure strikes called Rapid Blow, and injuries from the technique were described as a "rough Gentle Fist"